Seamione Drabbles
by hug-a-hufflepuff
Summary: Just a collection of Seamione drabbles based on songs. Each drabble was written within the time span of the song, which is why they're fairly short. They don't all take place in the same world, obviously, because they're very different. Just little snapshots into Seamus and Hermione's relationship in a lot of different worlds. Rated T to be safe. Rating may be changed later.
1. Chapter 1

**You Raise Me Up - Josh Groban**

* * *

Seamus couldn't stand it anymore; he was never going to understand this potion, and he knew it. He was going to be stuck on it forever and never pass his potions class this year. He was a major disappointment. "Bloody hell," he muttered, tossing his wand down beside his cauldron. He didn't even bother to get rid of the potion. What was the point?

That was when Hermione looked up from her own potion, her brows furrowed. She approached him slowly, pointing her wand at his potion. "Scourgify," she said softly, and the contents disappeared. Hermione tossed her wand down beside his.

"Seamus, don't be upset," she murmured softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and threading her hands into his sandy hair. "You don't have to get it right on the first few tries. It'll come to you, I promise." Hermione kissed him sweetly, and Seamus felt his heart soar; what did it matter if he couldn't master this potion? He'd already mastered Hermione's heart.

Seamus broke the kiss after a few minutes and rubbed his nose against Hermione's. "You're right, 'Mione, you always are," he muttered, holding her close. "I'm gonna try again."

Hermione grinned, going back to her own potion, which was giving off a pleasant aroma. The way the grounds smelled after the rain, and… vanilla. Hermione always smelled like vanilla.

"Amortentia?" he asked, and Hermione simply smirked and shrugged a shoulder, continuing to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Air - Glee Cast Version**

* * *

Two years. Two years, it had been, and at their first fight, she'd run off. Seamus literally couldn't stand the thought of being without her; his lungs clenched and his chest ached. He couldn't even breathe.

It hadn't even been a particularly bad fight. Hermione had seen him talking to Lavender Brown, which was possibly a terrible mistake on his part, he'd realized. After all, Lavender and Hermione had never really gotten along, but she'd completely overreacted. It wasn't as if they'd been snogging! Of course, Lavender was her usual flirtatious self, but Seamus wasn't interested!

Hermione hadn't wanted to hear it. She was heartbroken and she'd run off without a word to Seamus. She was with Ron now, only two weeks later. Two years of a relationship had completely disintegrated with barely a scrape.

Seamus didn't know what he was going to do; could he actually survive this kind of devastating pain? He couldn't understand how she could go from loving him unconditionally one day to not even looking at him the next. He missed her softness, her laugh, her intelligence and her beautiful smile. She was the light of his life, but now she was gone.

He literally couldn't breathe. Seamus sat in the center of the Quidditch pitch in the rain, sobbing uncontrollably until his chest hurt with the labor of drawing a breath. How was he supposed to go on after this? How would he ever function as a human being again, much less ever love another woman?

Seamus wanted to just lie there and die.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Nice So Smart - Kimya Dawson**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get sucked into a bet with those two idiots she called her best friends. This was the worst bet, too, because now she had no choice but to hurt someone.

The bet had been for her to make Seamus Finnigan fall in love with her, and she'd done it quite successfully. Hermione had been hoping that she'd fall for him, too, so she wouldn't have to hurt him, but she couldn't do it. He was a fantastic friend but she had no interest in him whatsoever. Now, besides, Ron was finally starting to show some interest. She had to end this thing with Seamus now, before it got worse.

Still, he was such a good friend; she didn't want to destroy him like this. It was obvious to everyone at school that he was head over heels for her. This was going to be the hardest thing that she'd ever done. She'd been telling him that she loved him for months now, and she had to completely tear his world apart.

"Seamus, I don't love you. I never did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sea of Love - Cat Power**

* * *

The beach had always been Hermione's favorite place, and now she was getting to share it with her favorite person; Seamus. He'd never been to the beach because his parents didn't like the sun and the sand, but if Hermione loved it so much, he knew that he would, too.

Seamus loved Hermione with every fiber of his being, and her happiness fueled his own. Just seeing her run with her bare feet splashing in the water, her curls hanging loose around her shoulders, brought a grin to his face.

"Seamus, come on!" she called over her shoulder, and he couldn't help but run after her.

Seamus caught her up in his arms, spinning her around before tossing her into the deeper water. She came up sputtering and laughing, wiping the salt water out of her eyes.

The next thing he knew, Hermione had caught him in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Seamus," she murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jolene - Glee Cast Version**

* * *

Lavender Brown. That girl was going to destroy everything that was near and dear to Hermione. Honestly, she'd never even really had a crush on a boy until Seamus came along, and now Lavender was going to flirt and flounce her way right between them and sashay away with Seamus on her arm.

"Lavender, please," Hermione begged. "Please, just… just leave Seamus alone. I need him."

Lavender snorted. "Please. You're so pathetic, Hermione, really. As if boys are something that is so important. I can take him, and I will."

"I'll never love anyone as much as I love him," Hermione protested desperately. "You could have anyone, why take him from me?"

The other girl shrugged. "Because I can, I guess. Honestly, if he's dumb enough to follow me around like a lost little puppy, that's his own fault, not mine."

Seamus walked in just then, looking from his girlfriend Hermione to Lavender Brown, who was dressed a little too provocatively. "Sorry, 'Mione," he whispered, taking Lavender's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay – Sugarland**

* * *

Hermione lay next to him in bed, her head resting on his bare chest as he slept peacefully. It was a Sunday morning. As a child, she'd always been taught that there was no post on Sundays. If only owls followed those same rules.

Any moment now, an owl would come tapping at the window with a letter for Seamus that his wife was looking for him. It would be from Dean, his best friend, who was married to Parvati Patil. Seamus had married Padma, but he didn't love her the way that he loved Hermione.

Everything between Hermione and Seamus was all tender emotions and passion. He had lost interest in Padma almost immediately after they'd married, and everyone knew it except for her. It was sad, really. That was why Seamus had fallen into Hermione's arms; after all those years they'd finally reconnected, and begun an affair. Hermione was still single; things hadn't worked out with Ron after a few years. They were better off as friends.

Hermione ran her hand over Seamus' chest gently; she couldn't do this anymore. It was literally destroying her from the inside out that he couldn't be hers. Every time, he left her and went back to his wife as soon as he woke up. It would never change, no matter how many times he promised that it would.

That owl finally came tapping and Seamus awoke with a groan, pulling Hermione into his arms.

"You should go, Seamus," she muttered, pushing him away with tears in her eyes. No, she wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Please, just go."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Not That Girl – Wicked Soundtrack**

* * *

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as it felt like an electric shock rushed through her body. Of course, she was only eleven, but... goodness. She had never seen a boy who she was attracted to before, not like this. He was so handsome, and she'd accidentally touched his hand.

The freckle-faced boy smiled at her. "I'm Seamus," he introduced, opening the door to the compartment for her. "Yer welcome t' sit with me, if ye like." Hermione blushed and entered the compartment, taking a seat and trying to smooth her bushy hair.

Once the train started toward Hogwarts, she and Seamus got to talking. He was sweet, he was funny; Hermione couldn't imagine a more perfect boy.

Suddenly, at the door, there was a beautiful girl with smooth curls and a bright smile. "I'm Lavender," she introduced, holding her hand out to Hermione.

"Hermione," she offered, and then Lavender introduced herself to Seamus. He could barely speak.

"Seamus, would you like to get some sweets with me?" Lavender asked, and Seamus could only nod and follow.

Hermione slumped down into the seat, rather disappointed. When a boy named Neville came around frantically looking for his toad, she decided that she ought to help him find it. At least it would distract her from how she was feeling. After all, Seamus was practically a stranger, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiss the Girl – The Little Mermaid Soundtrack**

* * *

Finally, Seamus was on his first date with Hermione Granger. He'd invited her to a picnic by the lake in the late afternoon when the sun hung low in the sky. He'd packed food and a blanket, and they sat on the ground stretched out lazily, full of cheeses and breads and fruit. It had been delicious.

Now, all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her close, but Seamus was terrified that she would reject him. How was he supposed to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling about everything? He knew that he would regret not kissing her on this date, but how was he supposed to lead up to it? He couldn't just grab her and kiss her, could he?

Seamus knew that Hermione was just going to sit there and watch the sky silently until he did something.

"Hermione," he muttered, his voice shaking a bit, and she simply looked at him with a smile. He could feel his heart fluttering and his stomach doing flips.

"'Mione," Seamus whispered, inching closer to her on the blanket as the sun began to set. She was bathed in soft orange light and she had never looked more beautiful to him. Her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip and his resolve snapped.

Seamus buried his hand in her hair and tilted her head back gently before leaning in and placing a soft, chaste kiss against her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**So She Dances – Josh Groban**

* * *

Seamus had come to the Yule Ball with Hannah Abbott, a close friend of his. She looked pretty and he was proud to have her on his arm, especially at such a formal event. It wasn't so bad that he didn't have a proper date; weren't they all just there to have fun with their friends, anyway?

That was what he'd thought until he'd heard the gasps of surprise and turned to see Hermione Granger entering on the arm of Viktor Krum. The little bushy-haired bookworm that he'd had a schoolboy crush on for years now looked like a stunning young woman, and he felt his mouth go dry at the very sight of her.

All night, Seamus watched her turn and twirl on the dance floor with Viktor as he danced awkwardly with Hannah off and on. Even when Hannah was off with her other friends, Seamus simply stood at the side of the dance floor and watched Hermione. She was so graceful; how had he never noticed that before? He knew that he had to do something.

When Viktor finally left her to get a beverage, he approached her and bowed dramatically. Hermione smiled and curtsied, offering her arms to him. Seamus embraced her the way that was proper for dancing just as a slower song began to play. The two of them gracefully danced around the floor under a spotlight, and it was as if the rest of the world fell away.

Seamus knew that he could dance with this woman for the rest of his life and never want for anything else for as long as he lived. "Ye look beautiful, Hermione," he muttered, smiling at the way that she blushed demurely.

He simply pulled her closer and continued to lead her around the floor, even after Viktor returned. Neither of them had any interest in returning to their designated dates for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Suddenly Seymour – Little Shop of Horrors Soundtrack**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she'd made such a fool of herself. Why had she thought that Ron would like her better all dolled up like this? Of course, he'd loved it when Lavender wore makeup, but the first time she tried it he laughed right in her face.

She was sitting in the common room with tears streaming down her face. Everyone else was still at dinner, and she didn't have to worry about what she looked like.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and Hermione rushed to hide her face. Oh. It was only Seamus.

As soon as their eyes met, Seamus rushed over to her and knelt on the floor in front of her chair. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, and Hermione retold the tale of what had happened at the dinner table. Seamus frowned.

"Ron is a git," he muttered, reaching up to wipe the tears from Hermione's face with the pad of his thumb. Seamus frowned again when he saw the smear of makeup on his hand, and he pulled out a handkerchief. "Go on, wipe all tha' stuff off, now."

Hermione obliged, removing all traces of makeup from her face and looking at Seamus again, who was smiling.

"Hermione, yer beautiful," he assured her gently, touching her face again with his thumb. "Much better." Seamus got up on his knees and kissed Hermione's forehead gently.

"Don't ever let anyone tell ye different, Hermione. You are beautiful."


End file.
